Un sacrifice pour une vie
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Kyoraku est là, devant cette rivière, et il refuse d'accepter ça. Il refuse cette mort injuste. Alors il va se sacrifier. C'est un sacrifice pour une vie...


**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

**Pairing: **Kyoraku x Ukitake

**Rating: **K+

**Un sacrifice pour une vie**

* * *

Shunsui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, perdu au milieu de tous ces gens en pleurs au beau milieu d'une nuit sans lune. Au milieu de cette marée humaine qui venait s'agenouiller devant la rivière pour y déposer un petit bateau de feuilles tressées et le regarder voguer vers l'horizon sur l'eau claire, comme un dernier adieu silencieux sous l'œil attentif des étoiles. Un adieu à qui, à quoi ? Kyoraku ne comprenait pas. Il se remémora la tête désolée de Nanao quelques instants plus tôt.

_"Capitaine… Je suis désolée, je…"_

Il se remémora les sanglots qui avaient alors secoué la jeune femme, et ces mots qui avaient finis par sortir de ses lèvres tremblantes et humides de larmes. Ces mots qui n'arrivaient pas à s'imprimer dans l'esprit du beau capitaine. Ces mots qui se frayaient lentement un chemin vers son cœur, comme un poison mortel, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Ces trois petits mots qui l'avaient détruit, achevé, enterré, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il s'avança lentement, c'était bientôt son tour. Il tenait le petit voilier entre ses mains, mais il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici ! Un étrange sentiment de malaise comprimait sa poitrine, mais il n'aurait su dire d'où il venait. Il se retourna et chercha une connaissance du regard. Il croisa alors les grands yeux violets baignés de larmes de Rukia. Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres du capitaine. Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce sourire s'évanouit se transforma en rictus lorsqu'il vit la mine fatiguée et désespérée de la petite Shinigami.

Rukia, demanda-t-il, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu, où est-_il_ ?

A ces mots, les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent d'intensité, agitant ses frêles épaules de violents spasmes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un faible gémissement en sortit. Devait-elle lui dire ? Etait-elle obligée de mettre un nom sur la douleur atroce qu'elle ressentait ? Devait-elle rendre le capitaine fou de tristesse, fou de rage ? La souffrance lui nouait les entrailles, l'empêchant de parler. Elle se sentait abandonnée, une nouvelle fois.

Elle ne vit pas le visage de Shunsui s'assombrir brusquement. Elle ne le vit pas non plus s'enfuir en courant, la laissant se noyer dans ses sombres pensées.

Kyoraku courait, il courrait à en perdre haleine dans les rues du Gotei 13. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme quelque chose qu'on lui aurait dit mais qu'il aurait oublié, ou bien qu'il aurait _voulu_ oublier. La peur lui nouait la gorge alors qu'il se ruait vers les quartiers de la quatrième division, son haori à fleurs flottant librement derrière lui. Un violent coup de vent fit s'envoler son chapeau, libérant ses longs cheveux bruns et ondulés qui cascadaient à présent dans son dos, battant la mesure à chaque pas. Ses poumons étaient en feu, des points de côtés lui tiraillaient le ventre mais il n'en avait que faire. Seul lui importait de courir, et de courir encore, toujours plus vite.

Il arriva dans les quartiers de la quatrième, tout en sueur, le visage rouge, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il se stoppa un instant, indécis, avant de se ruer dans l'hôpital. Il slalomait rapidement entre les patients, les infirmières et les médecins qui le regardaient passer avec effarement. Il zigzaguait, courait, dérapait sans pour autant s'arrêter, évitant tous les obstacles, comme si il avait fusionné avec le décor qui l'entourait. Puis il s'enfonçait dans le bâtiment et plus l'étrange sentiment de malaise qui l'avait pris à la vue de Nanao et Rukia, augmentait. Il bifurqua dans un couloir perpendiculaire et se stoppa devant la chambre 138. Il leva lentement sa main droite, s'apprêtant à frapper, mais la tint à quelques centimètres de la porte. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'y trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait, que la chambre était vide. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et croisa avec stupéfaction le regard sombre d'Unohana Retsu, capitaine de la division des soins.

"Kyoraku… Souffla-t-elle. Pars. Pars, il est… Il…"

Shunsui ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, mais le mot qu'il redoutait tant sortit de la bouche de la capitaine comme une bombe et le frappa de plein fouet, ouvrant une plaie béante dans son cœur, écrasant le peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore. « Mort », ces quatre petites lettres qui achevaient toute une vie. Toute une vie de souvenirs joyeux, de moments douloureux, de peur, d'amitié, d'amour caché. Ce tout petit mot qui réduisait en cendres tout l'espoir du capitaine, qui l'enfonçait dans une douleur invisible, qui l'empêchait de voir la lumière, qui le noyait dans un torrent de larmes qui s'écoulaient à présent brûlantes sur ses joues. Non… Non, il ne l'accepterait pas ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire par ce mensonge idiot.

Tu mens, tu mens ! Hurla-t-il à Unohana.

Il poussa violemment le médecin, l'envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face avant de se jeter sur la porte et de la défoncer d'un seul coup d'épaule. Il se rua alors dans la chambre, les yeux injectés de sang, claquant le battant de bois derrière lui. Vide. La chambre était vide. Comme son cœur, comme son âme, comme sa vie. Il aperçu une petite lettre posée bien sagement sur le lit médical. Ce fut la douche froide. Il s'approcha à pas lourds et la saisit du bout des doigts, presque avec réticence, avant de l'ouvrir.

_« Kyoraku, mon ami,_

_Ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire. Mon cas s'est aggravé, le traitement ne fonctionne pas, les médecins ne savent plus quoi faire, il ne m'en reste plus pour très longtemps. Ne leur en veux pas, ce n'est pas leur faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne d'ailleurs, ou peut-être celle de celui qui tire les ficelles de notre monde… C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Un shinigami qui croit en un autre dieu… Tu te souviens du jour où nous avons été nommés capitaine ? Tu n'étais pas très content, tu disais qu'il y avait trop de responsabilités, tu disais ne pas vouloir de tous ces regards terrifiés et anxieux autour de toi. Aujourd'hui je te comprends un peu. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Ni toi, ni les autres, ni personne. Mais que puis-je faire Shunsui ? Aide-moi, je t'en prie ! Aide-moi à ne pas avoir de regrets. Ne pleure pas, ne me pleure pas. Si mon souvenir est trop dur à garder pour toi, alors oublie-moi. Oublie-nous, oublie ce que nous étions. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je puisse t'écrire quelque chose d'aussi horrible et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Mais j'ai besoin de te savoir heureux avant de… de partir… »_

L'écriture ici n'était plus régulière, comme si l'homme avait hésité à écrire ces lignes si terribles.

_« Kyoraku… N'oublie… que je t'...me. Tu… m… anquer. »_

La lettre se terminait ainsi. Pas de nom, pas de signature. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. De grosses taches de sang recouvraient partiellement, voire complètement certains mots, mais le capitaine de la huitième arrivait très bien à les comprendre. Après tout, ces mêmes mots, il avait voulu les _lui_ dire aussi.

Il s'affaissa lentement sur le lit, serrant le courrier contre son cœur. Alors que les larmes recommençaient à perler dans ses yeux, il s'accrocha d'un geste rageur aux draps et y enfouit sa tête, respirant avec une adoration presque malsaine les effluves rares, mais encore présentes, de son ami disparu. Dire qu'il n'avait rien vu. Dire qu'_il_ le lui avait caché. Son état s'était-il tant aggravé ? Ne pouvaient-ils donc rien y faire ? « Tuberculose, avaient dit les médecins, stade avancé, peu de chance de guérison » avaient-ils poursuivit de leur voix monotone et indifférente. Kyoraku les avait regardés avec dégoût. A quoi bon être un dieu de la mort si une simple maladie pouvait vous réduire en miettes ?

Soudain tout lui parut clair. La rivière, les bateaux, Nanao, Rukia, Unohana, tout prenait peu à peu forme dans son esprit alors que l'information atteignait enfin et complètement son esprit. Et il se sentit bête. Bête et arrogant d'avoir pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que faire semblant l'aurait préservé de la vérité. Mais cette dernière lui était revenue en plein visage, comme une claque. _Il_ était mort, décédé, enterré et Shunsui ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait même pas exaucer la dernière volonté de son ami, car il était trop faible, il était tout bonnement incapable de _l_'oublier, absolument incapable de ne pas pleurer. La colère prenait peu à peu possession de son être. Non, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il en était hors de question ! « Non ! ». Alors qu'il hurlait, il se releva ses yeux animés d'une nouvelle lueur. Une fois sur pieds il arracha son haori à fleurs, son haori de capitaine, et dégaina son sabre. Il ouvrit la porte d'un puissant coup de genou et déboula dans le couloir, sous le regard mi-surpris, mi-terrifié d'Unohana. Mais il ne la voyait pas. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vague. Il leva doucement la main et la referma dans le vide en poussant un cri de rage. Sa pression spirituelle jaillit alors autour de lui tel un feu ardent tandis qu'il se ruait au-dehors. Il courait de nouveau, le désespoir lui donnant des ailes. Il porta la main à son second sabre qu'il dégaina à son tour d'un geste vif. Sa pression spirituelle augmenta alors encore et encore jusqu'à ce que, Kyoraku au bord de l'évanouissement, se matérialise une forme floue à ses côtés. Le capitaine esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire. Il n'était pas seul. La forme se précisa, grossit au point de devenir deux corps différents et pourtant identiques : Le zanpakuto de Shunsui s'était matérialisé. Il était venu l'aider et le soutenir dans le choix qui venait de faire, le chemin qu'il venait de prendre.

-Vous savez ce que je vais faire, dit Kyoraku.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une affirmation. Une constatation tout au plus.

Cependant les deux voix du zanpakuto résonnèrent distinctement dans le crâne de Kyoraku et lui répondirent :

Nous faisons parti de toi Shunsui. Tu ne peux rien nous cacher.

Etes-vous avec moi.

Oui.

Désolé, murmura le capitaine.

Les deux voix ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre. Quoi qu'il fasse, elles seraient toujours avec lui, car ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.

Avec un léger soupir, Kyoraku s'arrêta. Il était de nouveau devant la rivière, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Le dernier petit voilier disparaissait déjà à l'horizon.

Alors Kyoraku s'assit à même le sol, son zanpakuto sur les talons et posa ses sabres devant lui. Il croisa les jambes et, les yeux fermés, leva son visage vers le ciel. Il se concentra et poussa sa pression spirituelle à sa limite, forçant les barrières de son âme. Il se vidait peu à peu de ses forces, sa vie s'échappait à chaque souffle, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Car il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que son sacrifice ne serait pas vain.

Sa fin était proche. Et tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol avec un bruit mat et que son zanpakuto volait en éclats, une larme roula le long de sa joue et il murmura un mot. Un tout petit mot : « Merci ».

Alors que Kyoraku mourait, quelque part dans un présent différent, Ukitake reprenait pied avec sa réalité…

« … Pitaine ! … Capitaine ! C'est à vous… »

Ukitake sortit de sa rêverie. Il se tenait debout devant Rukia et il tenait entre ses mains un petit voilier de feuilles tressées. Une larme alors qu'il s'agenouillait au pied de la rivière et y déposait son petit bateau. Il le regarda tristement s'avancer vers l'horizon, et, au milieu des cris de détresse et des pleurs, il leva son visage vers le ciel et murmura « merci »…

* * *

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes et que j'ai pas oublié des mots...**

**Enfin bref n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos avis et critiques =)**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée et à bientôt peut-être !**

**Clo'**


End file.
